The K05 renewal application for Barbara L. Andersen, Ph.D. is submitted to enable a full time effort in cancer control research and mentoring. Andersen is a professor in the Department of Psychology and a member of the Cancer Prevention and Control Program of the NCI designated, Comprehensive Cancer Center at the Ohio State University. Andersen received a K05 in 2004 and seeks renewal at this time. An already impressive record of research and mentorship prior to the K award, her previous accomplishments were not only matched but significantly exceeded;details are provided in the Progress Reports. Briefly, regarding the specific aims for research, the Biobehavioral Model of cancer stress and disease course (Andersen et al., 1994) provided the conceptual foundation for her ongoing research and her K supported research on recurrence. Thus far, 41 manuscripts have been published on this work during the award period. (Notably, pre and post docs were included on 95% of the publications, and they were first authors for 73%.) Regarding the specific aims for mentoring, training has been completed or is in progress for the following individuals: predoctoral (n = 12), postdoctoral (n=3), undergraduate honors thesis or medical students (n = 13), and mentored faculty/researchers (n=9). Exceptional trainees at all levels seek out Andersen's mentorship. In turn, all trainees were successful in publishing their interdisciplinary research in top tier journals in psychology and oncology, in receiving awards for their research, and in securing research funding. Among those completing training, all secured professorship positions and continue as cancer control investigators. K renewal is sought. Andersen seeks to expand upon her theoretical, empirical, and clinical understanding of the biobehavioral responses to the diagnosis, treatment, and course of cancer. Andersen's new research focuses upon patients at highest risk for distress and quality of life disruption, due either to comorbid major depression (ongoing research) or disease progression (K05 research). The ongoing and proposed K research extends and tests the empirically supported Biobehavioral Intervention (BBI) to these patients, thereby addressing years of missed opportunities to reduce suffering and impairment among cancer patients with comorbid depression or recurrence. Andersen's goal "to select and mentor the best and brightest pre and post doctoral trainees for research careers in cancer prevention and control" continues. The latter includes her offer of rigorous training in research methods and statistics, collaboration in her interdisciplinary research, professional development and grantsmanship, and enhanced mentoring that facilitates post-training, career transition. In conclusion, K05 support will insure that the innovative research and exceptional mentoring program of this accomplished investigator will continue its accelerating pace and, further, grow in important, innovative directions.